


for wcaw

by kuro49



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for wcaw

**Author's Note:**

> Character studies written for [White Collar Appreciation Week](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/tagged/wcaw) over on tumblr in celebration of the return of the second half of WC's S4. An overdue crosspost.

1.15  **Peter Burke: Strait-laced Fed**

He builds bridges and draws lines that stay in the sand. He is a constant, the kind of clockwork that doesn’t count the seconds wrong. He forgives but he never forgets, and that in itself is a whole other thing all together now.

 

1.16  **Diana Berrigan: Sharp Shooter**

She has grown up in privilege and turns out every bit different. Her hands feel steady when there is the press of metal against her palm, recoil in the wrist, and then the sound of a bullet casing dropping to the ground, to signify the end. She remembers Charlie and what it means to protect the ones she loves.

 

1.17  **Mozzie: Dante Haversham**  
He is paranoia with a mouth, one that quotes from the great masters and then some more. And he won’t ever admit it but he is the good, the bad, and everything that can be encompassed in between because he doesn’t believe in conforming to just one when one could be all and more.

 

1.18  **Kate Moreau: One Trick Pony**

She doesn’t believe in love at first sight but loves a happy ending nonetheless. She tastes of sparks and works of art and fine wine that stays long after a single taste.  And as no good as it does her, she still has his heart in her hands and it is not as romantic as it seems or sounds or really even is.

 

1.19  **Elizabeth Burke: The Good Wife**

She is by no means perfect even when everyone thinks otherwise. She is human and very much flawed. This isn’t her being humble, this is her being grounded when all she can do is worry about him with all that she’s got (and still she knows it won’t be enough, not when he loves her so much in return.)

 

1.20  **Clinton Jones: Lawman**

He is ex-military and that degree in Harvard Law is hardly just for show. He has a clear construct of how justice works, he also has a clearer conscience for a right mind set. He is not virtuous by far, he has regrets too. But he smiles and remembers the good dream just as well.

 

1.21  **Neal Caffrey: Fraud Extraordinaire**

He is an onion of deception, of layers and layers of sweet words and sweeter smiles. But he is no fool and lying to himself, he has learned, never gets him anywhere good enough to stay for long. Because at some point, you become your con, and there’s nothing more that you can do but take it all in strides.

XXX Kuro


End file.
